parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toonmbia's Theodore Tugboat Characters Being Half Human, Half Train, and Half Animal Ideas.
Here is a list of Theodore Tugboat characters being half human, half train, and half humans. Character Members *Theodore Tugboat is the main hero, which wears bandicoot ears, white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, gloves, trousers, shoes, and a possum's tail with an orange and yellow tassel on its end. He has blonde hair tied back for a ponytail with a blue hairbobble, and wears a watch on his arm's wrist. For swimwear, he wears yellow trunks with orange stripes, and also carries two lightsabers like a yellow lightsaber in his left and a light blue lightsaber in his right hand, but also carries two pistol guns, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Jimmy in English and Jorge Loquendo V1 in Spanish. *Hank is one of Theodore's friends and is voiced by Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans in English and Diego Loquendo V1 in Spanish. *George is Theodore's father and good friend, who wears Crunch Bandicoot's trousers, robotic arm, and shoes, and a white vest, but carries four lightsabers (two blue and two green), and is voiced by Microsoft Sam (-10) in English and Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) in Spanish. *Foduck is another one of Theodore's friends, who wears Dingodile's trousers, ears, and tail, but carries four arms and lightsabers (one being blue, two being green, and one red), and is voiced by Microsoft Sam (-10) in English and Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) in Spanish. *Emily is the main female and Theodore Tugboat's girlfriend, who wears bandicoot ears, white fur on her hands, feet, and skin, and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, and Coco Bandicoot's clothing from Crash Bandicoot 2, Crash Bandicoot 3, Crash Team Racing, Crash Bash, and Crash Bandicoot 4, blonde hair tied back for a ponytail with a dark blue hairbobble, pink shoes, and carries two light blue lightsabers, but wears a blue and green striped bikini for swimwear, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) in English and Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. *Rebecca is one of Theodore Tugboat's girlfriends, who wears blonde hair with a black bowtie on top, a red vest, blue shorts, green shoes with long socks, bandicoot ears, white fur on her skin, hands, and feet, and a possum's tail with an orange and yellow tassel on its end. For swimwear, she wears Nazz's bikini with red stripes, a white swimcap, noseplug, and sandals, and wears a sleeping hat and a nightdress for pyjamas, and is voiced by Microsoft Mary in English and Carmen Loquendo V1 in Spanish. *Harvey is a chef, who wears chef's hair, moustache, clothing, and bowtie, and is voiced by Microsoft Mike (-10) in English and Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (-10) in Spanish. *Bulstrode is a shark, who wears roman clothing, hair, sandals, and a cape, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Hank (-10) in English and Roberto Loquendo V1 (-10) in Spanish. *Digby is Theodore's guardian, who carries a green lightsaber, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Guy in English and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) in Spanish. *Carla is Oliver the Vast's niece, who wears Nina Cortex's hair, clothing, and shoes from Crash of the Titans and Crash Mind Over Mutant, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Beulah *Bedford is Oliver the Vast's assistant, and carries a red double-bladed saber staff, but wears Dr. Nitrus Brio's clothing, and wears Elvis Presley's hair. He is also voiced by Robosoft 3 (+10) in English and Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. Category:Toonmbia